


Tumblr ficlets

by separatedrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted little ficlets that I didn't quite feel merited being posted as separate one-shots. (Okay, to be completely honest, this is largely my way of getting out of having to come up with titles for each of them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As seen on [Tumblr.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/44032151809/close-your-eyes-why-you-wouldnt-be)

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“You wouldn’t be able to see, anyway. It will make it easier to just feel.”

“Way you’re pressed up against me, I’m already feelin’ plenty, but I don’t think that’s what you—”

“No. Now close your eyes.”

“Fine. They’re closed. See? Now what?”

“Will you just be quiet for a moment?”

“… What— oh. Hold on, is that— are those…?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. They’re… softer than I imagined. Give off quite a lotta warmth, too.”

“If it’s unpleasant, I can—”

“No, no. The opposite, actually. Feels nice. Safe. …Can I touch them?”

“Of course. Just— be careful. They’re actually quite delicate.”

“Oh, this— it doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No. It ac— actually… feels rather… pleasant.”

“You dirty little son of a bitch, you’re actually gettin’ off on this, aren’t you.”

“Pleasant… may have been… an understatement— hey, where are you going?”

“Way this is headed, I figured I better check the door’s locked before we… exchange any more _pleasantries_.”

“I don’t think that word means what you seem to think it does.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m about to invent a whole new bunch of definitions.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly post-9x06. In which Nora implies a thing and it sails right over Cas' head. ([Tumblr version.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/67042721185/did-your-friend-leave-again-nora-asks-him-the))

"Did your… friend leave again?" Nora asks him the next morning.

"Yes," Castiel says, and he’s unable to stop a hint of sadness from creeping into his voice.

Nora seems to pick up on it, as she gravitates towards him and rests a hand on his shoulder. “So how long were the two of you together?”

"Five years, give or take." It’s really quite short, considering, but it feels like a lifetime, sometimes.

"But now you’re here, all by yourself."

Castiel nods. “He told me I couldn’t stay.” Which makes sense, doesn’t it? Without his powers. He tells himself it shouldn’t sting, but it kind of does.

"That’s rough." Nora’s touch turns into a gentle squeeze. "I saw the way he still looks at you, though. I have a feeling he might yet come around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9x03 coda. Dean prays. ([Tumblr version.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/67541554955/cas-i-know-you-probably-cant-hear-me-heh))

Cas?

I know you probably can’t hear me. Heh. Kinda counting on it, actually. Else I would’ve just called. Maybe I should’ve called, but I just…

Look, I—I didn’t want you to go, okay? I had no choice. And—I wish I could’ve at least explained why, but… God, that may have been the worst part. The way you just _accepted_ it. Figured you might’ve gotten angry, or upset, or demanded an explanation at the very least. But you just… As if you’d half expected it, figured this might be coming.

I mean— it didn’t even make sense, man. I drive you halfway across the country, just to, what, give you one shower and some leftovers and send you on your way again? C’mon, even you must’ve realized… Do you think this is how humans do things? How we treat each other? Did you really think this is how _I_ would—

I—I want you here, man. Believe me, I…

I need you, I fucking— I don’t care if you’ve lost your powers, okay. That’s not what this— it hasn’t been about that in a long time. I think I’ve gotten myself in over my fucking head this time, and I just—I need you here. But I can’t—I couldn’t… You—you have to understand, he threatened to _kill_ Sam if I let you stay. So you see why. Why I had no choice. And I know that doesn’t make it right, and this isn’t an excuse, just… an explanation, I guess. The one you never asked for.

I just hope… once you can finally— come home, I hope you can forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rather experimental, stylistically speaking, but I like how it came out, in the end. ([Tumblr version.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/70509707712/sometimes-its-lazy-morning-sex-stroking-and))

Sometimes, it’s lazy morning sex, stroking and groping and slow, slow fucking while they’re both still hazy with sleep.

Sometimes, it’s _rougher harder faster yes like that no more please_ over the nearest available surface, and then again, in the next room, because they can’t even hold off long enough to make it to an actual bed.

Sometimes, there’s no sex at all, just cuddling and sweet nothings and things that won’t be admitted to in the light of day but are somehow, somehow perfect in the middle of the night.

Sometimes, it’s messy and fast in a truck stop bathroom, still high on adrenaline coming off a hunt, and _yeah well rugaru blood doesn’t come out easily_ when _you guys sure were in there for a long time_.

Sometimes, it includes safewords and restraints and was it your turn to call the shots or mine?

Sometimes, it’s sweet and gentle, including _I love you_ s in seven different languages, at least two of which sound made up.

Every single time, there’s a small part of him that isn’t quite sure what he ever did to deserve this, but _damn_ , whatever it was, he sure must have done it _right_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ridiculous drabble brought to you by InsomniaTM. ([Tumblr version.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/72029579040/dean-when-did-demons-learn-how-to-possess))

"Dean, when did demons learn how to possess technology?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The new phone you gave me kept trying to converse with me. I’m unfamiliar with any entities by the name of Siri and wanted to make sure it wasn’t malevolent, but when I doused it in holy water, it stopped working, so I suspect it was in fact demonic. If this is a new way they’re contacting people to make crossroads deals, then- Dean? What’s so funny? We could have a serious problem on our hands."

"The only problem is that I doubt collateral damage from exorcisms is covered by any warranty out there."


End file.
